The following relates generally to refreshing a display of a device, and more specifically to histogram reads for efficient display post processing and improved power gains.
The display of a device may be updated periodically (e.g., at a rate of sixty frames per second for some video applications) or aperiodically (e.g., in response to some user input). Updating the display may involve transferring pixel values from a host processor of the device to a display panel of the device. For example, the host processor may perform various processing operations (e.g., layer composition) to determine the pixel values, which may consume power. The transfer of pixel values from the host processor to the display panel may consume bitwidth of a system bus of the device or otherwise negatively impact the device (e.g., by consuming power). In some cases, the transferred pixel values within a given frame (e.g., or across multiple frames) may also contain some level of redundancy. By way of example, some pixels may vary only slightly (e.g., or not at all) between successive frames. Improved techniques for updating a display in consideration of such redundancies may be desired.